Urna Communications
Urna Communications is the chief rival of Tarlas Equipment and also the third company in the race for supremacy: Julran Shield Technologies, abbreviated as JST. Another company competing for the prize is the MSV company, or Maldoran Salorda Vehicles. Unsurprisingly, Tarlas Equipment handles the creation of new weapons and equipment, JST handles the creation of the latest shields, and MSV not only creates warships but has begun to span their horizens all the way from bulky transports to luxury space cruisers. Urna Communications, along with their leader, Dylan Valdegra, supplies the newest systems of communication across the galaxy. Having a complete monopoly of all communication systems is a big factor in a warring galaxy so both the Corvadar and the IWA are trying to buy the alliance with Urna Communications with extensive bribes, both sides hoping that they could use the power of Urna Communication to cut communication between the other side's planets. Some people in the International Government believe that Urna Communications is allied with Delta Cell, which would easily explain why the MSV Valturnica ''has an elaborate communication system which no hacker has been able to crack so far. Urna Communications has denied any form of association with Delta Cell so the Government does not have any conclusive evidence they could use to actually convict Dylan Valdegra. In fact the Government suspects all the major companies having some sort of alliance with Delta Cell. For example, the ''MSV Valturnica ''a form of nexus shield never to be seen in the galaxy and they had been in pocession of the nexus a few months before JST released the new nexus design to the public, claiming that they modeled it off the design found on the Valturnica. The Valturnica'' itself is obviously of MSV build, although MSV denies all claims against them and because the Government knows that MSV supplies the best ships in the galaxy, have so far failed to convict them. And the quality of Delta Cell weaponry is rumored to be of Tarlas Equipment build, except no evidence has been found because Delta Cell weapons are DNA-coded so they automatically self-destruct when picked up or touched by someone who is not the first user. Out of all of the companies, Urna Communications has been the hardest hit by the public, who don't see communications as important as weapons or war ships so they feel free to degrade the company and many represenatives in the Government have attempted to disband the company on several occasions. However on every court appearance, Dylan Valdegra himself shows up the day before the trial to defend his company and then has a meeting with the Government high officials. After every single one of these little meetings, the court has been unable to find Urna Communications guilty of illegal trading, despite the many calls that money changed hands between Urna Communications and the government. Today, Urna Communications is a public store that has branched out across the galaxy. For the common person, Urna Communications sells the latest cell phones and other equipment, making it one of the more popular stores despite several prominent politicans fighting to close the company down. For military groups, Urna Communications creates new forms for officers to communicate with each other, making sure that the other side can't intercept or block the messages. They work for both sides safely because both sides know that if they attack Urna Communications, the company will switch to the opposite side and give the new side all the encryption codes in order to unlock the other side's communications. Urna Communications have no records of working with criminals up to date.